


Явление

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Push, the apparition
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Сверхъестественное, дружок, бывает только в сериале про братьев Винчестеров, а это жизнь.





	Явление

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно канона «Явления», пост-канон для «Пятого измерения». Одно матерное слово.

В доме творится какая-то чертовщина. После засохшего кактуса, настежь распахнутых дверей, половину из которых он запирал сам, и бедной соседской дворняги Бен просто вынужден это признать. Если учесть бесконечные звонки от Патрика и три дюжины писем в почте от него же, все настолько хреново, что Бен вряд ли хочет об этом знать.

Письма он, тем не менее, открывает. Тон Патрика становится истеричнее и настойчивее с каждым новым имэйлом – Бен читает их в хронологическом порядке. Самые свежие вообще написаны капслоком без точек и запятых. То, что Патрик в панике, само по себе нехорошо. Но то, что начинает происходить потом, пугает просто до чертиков.

Одежда Келли завязана узлами, стена гардеробной исцарапана, будто ее драл огромный зверь, а камеры наблюдения самостоятельно сползают со стен и шастают по двору у дома, как будто так и надо. Когда из странного нароста под потолком кухни вываливается знакомая фигурка, Бена, несмотря на жару, колотит в ознобе. «Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть», – беспомощно вертится в голове. Но все-таки «оно», чем бы это ни было, происходит.

Келли напугана так, что ни минуты не хочет оставаться в доме, вот только ночевка в отеле, вопреки ожиданиям, лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Бен уже набирает номер Патрика, когда с незнакомого адреса приходит сообщение: «Перестань паниковать, к тебе выехали».

Бен перечитывает его раз десять, но все равно не понимает ни черта. Сейчас за ним выехать может разве что служба экстренной психиатрической помощи, и то не факт. «Через полчаса у дома», – тут же приходит новое сообщение, сопровождающееся закатывающим глаза смайликом. Бен не очень уверен как, но он оказывается в машине.

На подъездной дорожке стоит пижонский харлей, и несколько последних суток наводивший на них с Келли жуть дом отчего-то кажется съежившимся и поникшим. При звуке подъезжающего авто из гаража – открытого настежь, но Бен уже ничему не удивляется – выглядывает высокий светловолосый парень в темной водолазке и запыленной косухе.

– Привет, – окликает он. – Бен, да? Я Ник. Кэсси написала, у тебя проблемы с двинутым телекинетиком.

Бен понимает все слова по отдельности, но свести их в единое целое не получается никак. Ровно до того момента, как отчаявшийся что-либо объяснить Ник спрашивает:

– Ладно. Ты и Лидия – кто кого бросил?

– Блядь… – тянет Бен, до которого, кажется, начинает доходить смысл объяснений про телекинетиков, теней, нюхачей, крикунов, внушателей и бог знает кого еще.

– Она самая, – жизнерадостно кивает Ник.

Лидия обитает в пустом доме через улицу. Когда за ней приезжает полиция, она орет так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнут барабанные перепонки. Ник говорит, что два дара обычно не совмещаются, но не показывается из дома, пока ее не увозят. Бен звонит Патрику, но тот бормочет про какую-то клетку и ничего вразумительного от него добиться не удается.

Келли, узнав, что Лидия жива, закатывает истерику еще хлеще той, что была по поводу возможной ее кончины, и примерно где-то на середине Бен понимает, что с него хватит.

Когда он выходит на пустое шоссе, сопровождаемый бессвязными криками и звуком захлопнувшейся двери, в пятачке, освещаемом светом одинокого фонаря, стоит давешний харлей. Ник, вытянув длинные ноги, перекидывает из руки в руку ключи. Вот только они ни разу не касаются его ладоней.

– Подвезти? – небрежно интересуется он. Байк заводится сам по себе, будто так и надо.

Бен может развернуться и попытаться помириться с Келли, может два часа топать пешком по обочине до крохотной съемной квартиры и встать завтра на работу злым и катастрофически не выспавшимся. Вместо этого он вскидывает на плечо тощий рюкзак и делает шаг вперед.

– До конца жизни я совершенно свободен, – говорит он, и Ник наконец ловит ключи и расплывается в улыбке.


End file.
